


That Summer Afternoon - A Tom Hiddleston Smut

by AbsintheBunny



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content, Summer Sex, heated sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheBunny/pseuds/AbsintheBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to go for a walk on a warm summers day, then you and Tom find yourselves getting hot and sticky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Summer Afternoon - A Tom Hiddleston Smut

It was a blistering hot summers day, one of those days where supermarkets were out of ice and there were fights for the last popsicle. You and Tom were sprawled out on the sofa, your head in his lap, eyes shut, trying to forget about the heat that was sending you insane. Tom on the other hand was wide awake, fanning himself with one of his latest scripts, a bead of perspiration gently rolling down his long smooth neck. Suddenly his big hands slid under your back and pulled you up onto his lap, bringing you face to face with your overheated husband. You let out a little yelp as he dragged you out of your daze. ‘Darling I can’t take this anymore, get dressed, were going out for ice cream.’ He panted, his hair slightly sticking to his face. You agreed and helped him off the sofa so you could both go and get dressed, you didn’t think going out dressed in nothing but your underwear would get both of you and good press. 

You put on a white mini dress with a soft floral design, it was too hot to wear anything that went past your thighs. You matched the dress with a pair of ballet pumps and let your soft loose red curls flow down your back and shoulders. Tom decided to throw on a light blue t-shirt with some three quarter length trousers, trying to keep as cool as possible. As you left the house you noticed Tom was staring at you, especially your chest, which wasn’t covered by much, you could easily blame it on the heat because as soon as Tom parked his car near the ice cream parlour some people might have been wandering around naked. You ordered your favourite, vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and sprinkles, Tom ordered a strawberry swirl. You both sat down in one of the quiet booths, Tom pulled you close and put his arm round you. ‘You look very beautiful today darling’ He whispered whilst placing a kiss onto your plump rouged lips. This man could whisper his shopping list to you and it would make your knees go weak. 

Your ice cream arrived and Tom being the greedy boy he is stuck his spoon into yours first to see what yours tasted like. He hummed in approval before you giggled and playfully slapped his arm for stealing your cooling dessert. You decided to get him back so you stuck your spoon into his dessert, scooping up a dollop of strawberry ice cream and sucked it off the spoon, ‘Now were even.’ You giggled back to him as he pulled you even closer. Once you both had finished your ice creams and decided you were both cool enough to face the punishing heat of the outdoors you both went back outside and back to Toms car. As he turned on the engine he looked at you with those beautiful eyes. ‘Would you like to go for a walk in the country darling? I know a perfect place with a river nearby so we can cool of our feet if needs be. You immediately agreed, if you were going to be cooped up in your house for any longer you would have been driven insane.

Tom drove you both out of London and out into the country, fields of green filled your vision with the occasional small village passing you by. Tom finally pulled over and into a large field, when you got out of the car and looked around you found it to be utterly breath taking, flowers growing wherever they wanted to, butterfly’s fluttering overhead and the sound of the birds filling your head mixed with the occasional welcomed cooling breeze. Tom suddenly appeared next to you, sliding his arm around your waist you started walking through the fields that lay ahead of you. After a while of walking even though you both had sunglasses on you could feel Tom’s eyes wandering and surveying your body just like he did when you were leaving the house that morning, you started to internally laugh at what he was doing, if at any time you wore a short dress he would stare at you all day. 

The field you were both wandering through has a slight hill and one of the biggest oak trees you had ever seen at the top, you could see the amount of shade it offered so decided that sitting under it would be a good idea. Once you had made it to the top of the hill you sat next to Tom, you noticed there was a lot of wild flowers around you so you reached forward to grab a few to make a flower crown with. You were so engrossed in making your crown that you didn’t notice Tom placing kisses along your shoulder until he was gently sucking on your neck. You gently moaned, dropping the half made loop on flowers onto the soft grass before turning to Tom and taking his head into your small delicate hands. You leant in and pressed your full lips to his, causing him to let out a needy moan as his hands travelled from your legs to gripping your waist and pulling you over so you straddled him. He let out a soft growl as you thrust your barely covered chest in his face. Your kisses had become heated, hands grabbing anything they could, moans of lust and want being vocalised, Tom’s kisses had made their way from your lips, down past your neck and he was now kissing the tops of your breasts. 

His hands wandered their way to the straps of your dress and pulled them off your shoulders and down your arms, once this was done Tom pulled the front of your dress down. What he saw next made gasp and lick his lips. ‘No bra darling?’ He said voice laced with lust. Your breasts weren’t large, you actually considered them to be quite small however you were quite proud that they constantly stayed looking painfully pert, this was something that drove Tom wild, especially when they were waving directly in front of his hungry face. He looked directly into your eyes as his tongue poked out of his mouth and gently licked your rosy pink nipple. Your head fell back and you let out a tortured moan as the grip you now had on his hair tightened, his mouth decided to then envelop your nipple to suck on it whilst his other hand played with your other breast rendering you completely useless. You couldn’t handle much more so you pulled his head off of you and gave him a kiss which let him know what you wanted. Your hands flew to his shirt and yanked it over his head, revealing his toned broad chest with that small amount of chest hair you loved so much. 

Whilst you were undressing Tom he managed to pull up your dress so it clung to your waist, revealing the lace thong that could never call itself ‘underwear’, ‘Darling, I’m afraid this scrap of thin lace could never be called underwear even if it tried’ He let out followed with his signature laugh, eyes glued to your crotch. You agreed, it was so hot though that before you left the house you thought about going commando so that small piece of lace was all you could put up with. ‘Well then wife, if you agree with me…..’ You felt a sudden sharp tug and heard a rip before he dangled them in front of your face. ‘We won’t be needing them will we?’ His voice was so velvety that you could feel yourself gush onto his hand that had found itself down there before he could finish his sentence. Before you completely exploded with lust you managed to get his trousers around his knees before pushing him down onto his back. ‘I am a very lucky boy today’ He gasped out, eyes raking over your pert breasts all the way down to your pussy that was now dripping for him.

You don’t know if it was the heat or his voice that instantly made you want to fuck your husband into oblivion however when the hot head of his thick shaft brushed against your sopping pussy you couldn’t handle waiting anymore and sunk down into his cock, letting out an erotic groan when Tom’s hands on your waist pulled you down even deeper onto him. Once you had adjusted onto his incredible length you started to bounce on him, slightly drunk on the sun’s rays you went faster and faster, moaning out whenever Toms cock hit the magic spot inside you. Tom was now ravenous, his hands pulling you onto him with a pleasurable force, his crystal eyes going between watching your breasts bounce and his thick erection sliding in and out of your incredibly tight pink hole. His moans getting louder as you clamped down on him with every pleasure filled thrust. You thought you couldn’t take much more until you looked at Tom, he was looking at you and simply said ‘Cum for me, let me fill you up.’ That’s all it took to push you over the edge, moaning his name and squeezing his cock with your muscles so hard you dragged him with you into an earth shattering orgasm, calling your name and clawing at your waist whilst still thrusting into you, your orgasm was drawn out and you thought you were going to pass out from the amount of pleasure that was coursing through your veins. 

Once both of your powerful orgasms had passed you collapsed onto Toms chest with him still buried deep inside you, you leaned up to give him a kiss that made his cock twitch again, the man was insatiable. You both giggled when you felt it, he always said he felt like a horny teenager when you were on top of him, fucking him with abandon. When you could breathe normally you eased him out of you and cleaned yourself up with a tissue you found in Tom’s pocket. You turned around, still naked to see Tom fully dressed leaning against the tree trunk with your dress in his hand and a big grin plastered on his face. You walked over to him but as soon as you reached out to get your dress he held it above his head, way out of your reach. He let out a laugh as he watched you jump to try and get it. ‘Tom please, someone might see me!’ You whispered, now suddenly aware you were the only one naked. ‘Darling, I wasn’t the one who pushed me down and loudly fucked me in the middle of a field a mere ten minutes ago.’ He finally gave you your dress back, after you had put it on you grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his close for a passionate kiss, you leaned up to his ear and whispered ‘But you started it.’ Before giving his ass a playful slap and running down the hill, which lead to him letting out a laugh and running after you, realising how lucky he was when the wind blew, letting him see a glimpse of your perfectly shaped behind. 

He finally caught up with you and picked you up bridal style causing you to let out a little squeak that he always loved to hear. You threw your arms around his neck, putting his forehead against yours. ‘God I love you.’ He said as his lips connected with yours, ‘I really do hope there is another heat wave tomorrow.’ He mumbled into your lips before walking off into the fields with you draped in his arms, secretly wishing the same.


End file.
